Ozuna
Juan Carlos Ozuna Rosado (born: ), better known online as Ozuna, is a Puerto Rican Latin Trap singer. Born in San Juan, his parents are both Dominican. He started composing songs at age twelve. About Ozuna is part of the newest wave of urban singers coming out of Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic. Ozuna has more than 10 songs exceeding 200 million views on YouTube, echoing the beginnings of other successful urban artists, like Farruko and Maluma. Early Life Ozuna was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He grew up poor in the San Juan slum. His father was a raggae performer named Vico C, and was shot when Ozuna was only three years old. His mother was too financially unstable to raise him, and had to live with his maternal grandmother. He moved to New York City in 2010 and lived there for three and a half years. History He started his singing career in 2012 with the song "Imaginando". He previously went by the name J Oz. He worked with Musicologo & Menes before becoming independent as a singer with his popularity growth. In 2014, he signed a contract with Golden Family Records and began to upload the songs he made on YouTube. Later that year, he started his published song "Si No Te Quiere", which started his popularity spark. The song featured fellow rapper D.OZi. That song achieved radio succes, and was eventually well known across Latin America. He has since performed in many shows across South America. Odisea World Tour Ozuna's Odisea World Tour is an annual event in which Ozuna plays his music around the world. The locations include *Argentina (x7) *Aruba (x1) *Bolivia (x1) *Chile (x3) *Colombia (x4) *Costa Rica (x1) *Dominican Republic (x1) *Europe (x31) *Mexico (x29) *Panama (x1) *Paraguay (x1) *Peru (x1) *Puerto Rico (x1) *United States (x32) *Uruguay (x1) Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: September 3, 2016. *2 million subscribers: November 17, 2016. *3 million subscribers: February 1, 2017. *4 million subscribers: May 6, 2017. *5 million subscribers: July 11, 2017. *6 million subscribers: August 19, 2017. *7 million subscribers: September 19, 2017. *8 million subscribers: October 25, 2017. *9 million subscribers: November 25, 2017. *10 million subscribers: December 26, 2017. *11 million subscribers: January 21, 2018. *12 million subscribers: February 11, 2018. *13 million subscribers: March 5, 2018. *14 million subscribers: April 4, 2018. *15 million subscribers: May 3, 2018. *16 million subscribers: June 8, 2018. *17 million subscribers: July 12, 2018. *18 million subscribers: August 17, 2018. *19 million subscribers: September 12, 2018. *20 million subscribers: October 16, 2018. *21 million subscribers: November 22, 2018. *22 million subscribers: January 2, 2019. *23 million subscribers: February 12, 2019. *24 million subscribers: April 11, 2019. *25 million subscribers: June 25, 2019. *26 million subscribers: September 26, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: December 10, 2016. *2 billion views: July 14, 2017. *3 billion views: September 28, 2017. *4 billion views: November 22, 2017. *5 billion views: January 21, 2018. *6 billion views: March 7, 2018. *7 billion views: May 7, 2018. *8 billion views: July 28, 2018. *9 billion views: September 20, 2018. *10 billion views: November 25, 2018. *11 billion views: February 16, 2019. *12 billion views: June 24, 2019. This page was created on June 14, 2019 by CactorTheGasopod. Category:Puerto Rican YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views